The Heta Games
by Lpswriter01
Summary: The Countries are placed in the first Hunger Games, and the representative of Panem has one major target. The representatives of Canada and the U.S.A, weak and sad from losing their country. What will happen to the many countries, and has Panem found a way to kill countries? A few ships, and any extra ships can be requested in the comments, as long as I approve them.
1. The Reaping

Prologue

North America has turned into the country named Panem, a country said to have all the freedoms of America and all the nice people of Canada. But this country forced itself into war. The 13 districts rebelled against the almighty capitol. The capitol ended up winning, and destroyed district 13 as a reminder of their power. But they made one more adjustment. Every year each district would give up one boy and one girl from the ages of 12-18 to compete in the hunger games, which is a battle to the death. For the first Hunger Games the country representatives are to compete, instead of children. The host would be Alicia Minox, the representative of Panem. On the reaping day the countries will gather, as they hear exactly 12 names be called. And the first annual Hunger Games will commence.

Chapter One

A pale light shone upon the ashes of district 13. The rubble had decreased to a fine powder and now seemed like dirt. A crew of workers moved around quickly, setting up a large stage in the middle of the rubble. The first reaping was to be taken place here, in the forgotten district. About half a mile away laid many small houses. In each house were 4 countries. Each one was scared half to death for the games. Since countries cannot die they have nothing to worry about. But they do feel pain and tempa-die (dying for a temporary amount of time).

There was a particularly sad feel to the first home. It was a bright white color and it housed the old North American countries' representatives: Matthew Williams (Canada) and Alfred F. Jones (U.S., commonly referred to as America). It hurt them the most, seeing what has become of their former land. And as the reaping area was getting completed they sat next to each other, letting the tears fall.

"A-Alfred…how did this happen…"Matthew asked between sobs, looking up at his brother.

"I…I don't know…they beat the hero and… Mattie, we're going to get out of this." Alfred replied, holding back the urge to cry. Even though he had lost everything he wanted to be strong, at least for his brother.

"We won't get picked…" muttered Alfred as he wiped away the last tear from his brother's eyes. "Someone will volunteer for us…hopefully"

Matthew nodded. They had already gotten dressed for the reaping that was to take place that day. Alfred and Matthew had just recovered from the sickness that came over them when they lost their land and were still weak. If they were to get chosen they would be the easiest targets in the games.

Just then there was a knock at their door. Matthew answered the door, out of politeness, not the eagerness to see another country. There in the doorway stood a bright and happy girl. She was about 2-3 inches shorter than Matthew. Her bright pink hair fell over her shoulders, reaching her waist. This girl was Alicia Minox, the representative of Panem and the host of the Hunger Games.

"Hello!" she said in her usual cheery voice, "I just came to remind you that the reaping is in 5 minutes~! You must be very excited! I'll leave you to getting ready now~." She them waved goodbye and walked off to the next house.

"Well that was sudden." stated Alfred who had overheard the representative.

"And sickeningly happy…" muttered Matthew.

Exactly 3 minutes after, the two countries were waiting in front of the stage. All the other countries crowded there, preying and hoping that they wouldn't get picked. Even people like Lovino Vargas (representative of South Italy) were comforting their younger siblings. Matthew and Alfred had chosen to be with their two older brothers; Francis Bonnefoy (representative of France) and Arthur Kirkland (representative of the U.K., but mostly England). These two were not getting along, as usual, but at least they were trying not to fight.

Suddenly the new national anthem of Panem was blasting through speakers that were on either end of the stage. Then Alicia made her way onstage. She was wearing a bright pink frilly dress and her hair seemed to have magically turned to a softer purple color.

"Hello my fellow representatives!" she said into a microphone as she made it to the center of the stage, "As you know, you all have the privilege to have a chance to compete in the very first annual Hunger Games!"

This earned whimpers and groans from the audience but she continued as if there were cheers and applause instead, "The Hunger Games was established to bring together the districts and show them that a war must never happen again. In a traditional Hunger Games there will be 24 tributes, 1 boy and 1 girl from each district. But, since you are representatives, we have tweaked the rules. In these games there will be 12 countries called at random, mostly because of the lack of female countries."

Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks, both of relief. If there were fewer tributes, there were fewer chances of either of them being called. Suddenly a stand with a glass bowl filled with papers raised up in front of Alicia.

"Now," she called out, "We begin." She dipped her hand into the bowl, pulling 5 names out. She then looked up at the crowd and opened the first one.

"The first tribute is…Belarus!" she called, choosing to call them out by their country names.

Belarus walked up to the stage, showing no emotion, but obviouslystaring down at her brother. Ivan, the representative of Russia and her older brother. He began to yell out something, probably a request to volunteer, but Belarus shook her head no. She obviously wanted to participate in the games.

Alicia then opened the second paper, "North Italy!" she chirped.

Feliciano, the representative of North Italy stared up at her, not moving. He then started to walk up to the stage, his face showing obvious fear.

Suddenly two voices from the crowd shouted, "I volunteer!" at the same moment. These two voices belonged to Lovino Vargas and Ludwig Beilshmidt (the representative of Germany).

"Two volunteers?" Alicia questioned, "Well, I guess both of you have to compete!" squeezing one of Feliciano's hands as they passed him. Then Feliciano backed away from the stage, wiping away a tear. He had basically just lost his best friend and brother, at the same moment, because they both were protecting him.

"Next!" Alicia announced, not moved by this 'emotional moment', "Prussia!" Said representative, Gilbert Beilshmidt, walked up on stage taking his place next to his younger brother, Ludwig.

"Liechtenstein!" Alicia called out, earned a cry from Vash, the representative of Switzerland and Liechtenstein's older brother, she walked up onstage.

"Hungary!" She called, and Elizabeta, the Hungarian representative, walked up on stage, "England! Poland! Lithuania! Russia!"

All of the called tributes walked onto the stage.

"And finally," she called, "America and Ca…Cen….um…Canadia?"

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other in shock. Not only were one of them called, BOTH of them were called. The two countries walked up to the stage and took their place next to Russia.

"Well, these are our contestants! We will be naming the pairs tomorrow! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor~!" Alicia chirped as she ushered the tributes behind the curtains.


	2. The Team of Weaklings

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey, it's been a while since I updated. I finished this a while back, though it'snot__the best. Hope you guys like it!_

Alfred and Matthew were seated in the same room. The room was bare except for two chairs in the middle.

"What now Alfred…?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"I…I'm not sure Matt." Alfred confessed, "I had been hoping that I would get called…and if you got picked I would volunteer…."

Alfred looked down. The fact that both he and his brother might feel the excruciating pain of death was too much for him to bear. Alfred knew he had to find some way to keep his brother alive, even if it meant sacrificing himself. He may even have to go back to his old way of thinking. Maybe for once he really could be the hero.

Suddenly Francis walked in the room, seeming flustered and very emotional.

"Papa!" Matthew exclaimed. Francis wasn't really Matthew's dad, but he was his older brother and had a big part in raising Matthew.

"Matthew!" exclaimed Francis, enveloping Matthew in a hug.

And soon the two had immersed in a deep conversation. Alfred leaned back in his chair and stared at the wall next to him. In the past years he hadn't gotten along with Francis. In fact, he can hardly remember the time when he had even been friends with him. Close family and friends were supposed to visit the tributes when they were placed in these rooms. But Alfred knew no one would be coming to visit him. Everyone he was close to had been picked for the Games. And Alfred was sure this was on purpose.

Soon enough Francis left at the demand of the peace keepers, Alicia's new police force. Then the same peace keepers lead Matthew and Alfred to the bullet train they would be riding to get to the Capitol. As they boarded the train Alfred saw the other countries standing near the platform, wearing faces of sorrow and sympathy for the tributes who were going to have to handle large amounts of pain, both emotional and physical.

Matthew waved goodbye to the countries around him, a soft but sad smile on his face. This earned a few sobs from his close family, and a few confused faces from the others. Even after all he had been through, Matthew still wasn't noticed that much. Unlike his brother, Alfred boarded the train silently, keeping a steady glare aimed at Alicia the whole way in. Now, as he made his way into the train, a few of the watching countries smirked. Alfred wasn't the most loved country there was, for he had made a few…enemies in the past.

Once inside, Matthew and Alfred were rushed to their compartment. Matthew pressed up against the window in their room of the bullet train.

"Alfred, we won't _really _die…right?" Matthew asked. He had a small fear in the back of his mind that Alicia had found a way to permanently kill countries…in which case he and his brother would never see each other again.

"Right." Alfred replied. "There is no way Alicia could change that, it's impossible." He sounded like he was reassuring his older brother, but he was really trying to reassure himself.

Alfred inspected the room, stopping at what seemed to be a remote control. But there was no TV in sight. Curiosity getting the best of him, Alfred pressed the on button on the remote. Suddenly, the wall in front of him lit up into a picture of a field that he remembered fondly. It was the field that Arthur had found him all those years ago. Alfred hesitantly pressed the left arrow, the picture changing. It was now a picture of lady liberty, the statue which had been destroyed right before his very eyes in the war that led to the creation of Panem.

Alfred smiled a bit at the picture, but it was a sad and longing smile. He pressed the arrow again, but was met with a picture that wiped the smile off of his face. It was an image of the rubble that was left after the war…and the American flag ripped and burned in the middle of it all. Alfred quickly pressed the off button and looked down at his feet. He felt the reassuring hand of his older brother on his shoulder.

"Alfred…it's ok. We've survived this long, haven't we? Who knows…maybe we'll get our land back one day." Matthew said, trying to cheer up his brother. He had always been good at that, putting a positive spin on horrible things, and that sort of attitude was one of the main things that helped keep the two brothers going.

"…Matthew don't you see? Alicia is trying to get us depressed right before the games, as if we weren't sad enough. She _wants _us to lose….like she would love to see us deteriorate right before he very eyes!" Alfred exclaimed, looking back at his brother.

"A-Alfred! C-cameras, remember…" Matthew muttered, looking at one of the cameras above them.

Alfred sighed, placing the remote back down on the table.

"I'm going to explore the rest of the train. Try not to break anything while I'm gone." Alfred muttered, walking out the door of their room. He glanced both ways down each side of the hall, seeing a familiar face on the left side.

Walking over to the figure, Alfred put on the best smile he could, successfully concealing his fear and anger.

"Yo, Iggy!" he exclaimed as her was close enough to the person, Arthur Kirkland.

"Hm…oh 'ello Alfred… You seem cheerful…shouldn't you be the most effected person here?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, well, being happy will increase my chances of winning~!" Alfred exclaimed, easily lying.

That was one of the things that came with having to be the bigger brother. He had gotten better at lying to protect his brother and himself from worse depression…but the lying had been slowly eating away at his conscience. Really, he just wanted the other countries to think he was stronger than he really was.

"Ah, well, there is truth in that…" Arthur replied, "So, who do you think will be in your team?"

"Probably not Matthew…Alicia obviously wants to bring Matt and I down so she has more control… I might get someone like Lilli…or…ugh…Ludwig." Alfred replied, shivering a bit at the thought of having to work with Ludwig. He was much stricter and was usually angry…and did NOT get along with Alfred.

"Ah…now that I think about it, I might get someone like Ivan…" Arthur said, a bit of a worried look on his face.

"Heh, at least he would be with you and not against you…" Alfred said, trying to be optimistic for Arthur. In truth, Ivan would probably get paired with his little sister, Natalya, who always scares him.

Just then, a small jingle was heard over the train's P.A system.

"Hello all tributes~! Team picking has been moved to today~! So sorry if this is inconvenient…" it said. "The teams are….. Natalya and Ivan! Ludwig and Lovino! Gilbert and Elizabeta! Toris and Feliks! Alfred and Arthur! And Matthew and Lili! Have fun meeting you're team mates!"

The jingle came on again and everything went silent. Alfred slammed his fist into the wall.

"GOD DAMNIT" he yelled, a scowl replacing his smile.

"Is it really that bad to be teamed up with me?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, but Matthew is teamed up with a weakling! His chances of survival are super slim…" Alfred said, removing his fist from the wall. He turns to go to his room.

"I'm gonna go check up on Mattie…."

Arthur nodded and walked into his compartment, a worried look on his face. Alfred took this time to get back to his own compartment, where Matthew was going through the pictures on the wall-screen. The photo that was on the screen right now was of the Canadian and the American flags flying side by side.

"Hey, Matthew?" Alfred asked, sitting beside his brother on the lower bunk bed.

Matthew looked at Alfred, smiling a bit. "Yeah Al?" he asked, turning off the screen.

"Are you ok? You seemed a bit…distant…" Alfred replied, lying. He really just wanted to talk to his brother, but wanted an excuse to do so.

"I'm fine…just a bit scared, ya' know? It's not every day that you lose your land and get forced to play in a fight to the death…" Matthew replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah…yeah…I guess not. Why don't we just call it a night? We can skip dinner…" Alfred muttered, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Three p.m., afternoon, a perfect time to dream away the thought of dying at a friend's hand.

Matthew nodded, flicking off the screen and bedroom light. The two then crawled into a bunk, Matthew getting the top.

"Night Matt…" Alfred muttered.

"Sweet dreams of death." Replied Matthew sarcastically. With that, the two drifted off to sleep, the hum of the engine lulling them to sleep.


End file.
